The Problem Called 'Submission'
by Edesina
Summary: Youko/Sei YURI. Do I need to say more?


**Author:** Edesina  
>Beta: -<br>**Rating:** **M**

**Pairing:** Youko Mizuno/Sei Satou  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Porn without Plot

**Warnings**: None, this is completely innocent sex.

**A/N**: I had to write this, I mean, hello, I had perfect opportunity to write (work)desk sex which is one of the best things ever 3. This is spin-off for my story Colourful Set of Roses and I couldn't keep this in the text because I want to write one text without smut or weird theme. (Shouldn't be impossible)

Because this is PWP you don't have to read CSoR to understand this. And, of course, reviews would be nice.

* * *

><p>The Problem Called 'Submission'<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Hmm… we're still in the Mansion. You have to survive without a bed," the raven-haired pointed out and playfully pulled Sei backwards and more on her. Sei tilted her head backwards and looked Youko in the eye. She smiled mischievously. <em>

"_We don't have audience this time."_

"_I wouldn't mind even if we had," Youko replied and leaned to kiss her._

Sei grinned as their lips touched. She moved her lips only slightly and let Youko take the lead. Raven-haired girl was more passionate than she was. Youko's lips brushed against hers demandingly. She sucked her lower lip and pulled away as Sei was about to reply with the same passion.

Youko smirked and moved backwards as much as possible pulling Sei down on the table. She put her hands on the blonde's shoulders and kept her still as she leaned to kiss Sei's forehead and ran her lips on her eyebrows.

"Teaser," Sei mumbled and closed her eyes so Youko could plant kisses on her eyelids.

"You like it," the raven-haired replied between the kisses. Her hair tickled Sei's face and the blonde wrinkled her nose cutely. She had her eyes still closed and Youko pecked her lips. Sei had no time to react and Youko wanted to keep it that way. She liked to surprise the blonde.

"Will you promise me one thing?" Youko whispered seductively as she touched Sei's lips with two fingers. "Whatever I do, don't open your eyes."

"Guess you've got yourself a deal, lil' raven," Sei said and parted her lips almost unnoticeably. Youko nodded and pressed her index finger on Sei's lips again. Sei grinned and licked it leading it into her mouth.

Youko gasped when Sei did that and she saw Sei grinning madly. The raven-haired pulled her finger out to kiss the blonde's lips. She parted her lips slightly to give Sei a chance to deepen the kiss but blonde didn't do it. When they pulled away Youko was a bit disappointed.

"Don't you dare to think that I'm satisfied with kisses only," Sei said arrogantly.

"Well, you'll be begging for mercy before this is over. However we might increase the pace a little if you're in the hurry."

"Why, thank you. I'll take your offer," Sei grumbled acting annoyed and Youko unbuttoned her shirt slowly and made sure that she "accidentally" brushed her skin as much as possible. The blonde was quite ticklish so even the lightest touch made her shift.

As Youko moved to the blonde's left side she considered her options. Sei would have to rise a bit if Youko wanted to take off the shirt. While it gave her a chance to unhook the bra as well, Sei might try to take the lead and that was what Youko had been avoiding. No, the blonde was allowed to keep her shirt. Instead Youko sat on the blonde's hips and rubbed Sei's breasts. Her goal was to make the blonde beg for mercy.

Sei moaned, her hands wandered around Youko's waist and she pulled the raven-haired on her fours. She pressed her leg between Youko's legs and heard a low groan. Her tight advanced closer to Youko's womanhood, the skirt got wrinkled.

Sei pulled her other leg onto her stomach and turned slightly so she was able to move the leg on Youko's back and force the raven-haired closer her. It was painful position, her other leg was on Youko's back, other between her legs but worth it as Youko panted heavily. Sei planted kisses on skin blindly and let Youko's hands wander on her sides.

"Yo..Youko," Sei breathed out when cold fingers danced on her naked body, Youko was literally on her and she could feel the heat of raven haired girl's body.

"Hmm… do you want something, honey?" Youko asked innocently and touched Sei's womanhood suggestively.

"Umm… You're quite heavy so I can't breathe," Sei said evenly but almost hidden smile gave her away.

"Oh, really? You seem to enjoy yourself," Youko implied and licked her lips. She kissed the blonde and stroked the area between blonde's legs. Sei moaned but she stole the voice with a deep kiss. She felt Sei's hand where the blonde's leg had been, caressing her skillfully.

"You don't have to do anything but ask," Youko whispered. Her voice was turning hoarse and Sei was really making her feel hot.

"You first," Sei replied desperately and heavy breathing made words slightly blurred.

"In your dreams blonde," Youko whispered. She had to bit her lip so she wouldn't ask.

"Fuck. At the same time?" Youko nodded. If Sei wouldn't be submissive, at least she would be almost submissive which was almost good.

"Please," Sei whispered as Youko said the same and she pushed two fingers inside her. Sei was just a second behind her as she was struggling with Youko's underwear.

They moved their fingers in the same pace; it was a symphony of pleasure and moans that approached the culmination.

* * *

><p>"Sei," Youko whispered after she had caught her breath. She was extremely relaxed as the remnants of orgasm still affected her. Her body was tangled with Sei's and she drew circles on blonde's stomach.<p>

"Yea?"

"I was supposed to be on the top."

"Huh?"

"You didn't understand that?"

"You said only that you want me to keep my eyes closed." Sei didn't sound surprised or apologetic.

"Well, of course. I wanted to take the lead."

"I thought you wanted to fuck me and add the element of surprise."

"Have I mentioned that I love your language?" Youko asked sarcastically.

"Nope."

"Good, that would have been lie."

"Aww… come on… If you wanna be the top, whaddya say 'bout second round?" Youko couldn't help but giggle.

"_That_ was the first clever comment from you ever."

* * *

><p>Fin<p> 


End file.
